


Danganronpa Unused Executions

by hajimes_erect_ahoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, I live for them, In some chapters, Monokumarz | Monokubs Don't Exist, Spoilers, also im gonna make it gay, and then their lover DIES, but I recommend playing the whole games before you read this, but pls comment suggestions!!!, but there will be a spoiler warning before major spoilers, gay shit man, like before someone gets executed someone else will be crying their name, lots of death, really gay, warning for major character death bc what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_erect_ahoge/pseuds/hajimes_erect_ahoge
Summary: my take on my or other people's ideas for unused/alternate executions!!each chapter is independent and can be read without the others!!Chapter 1- RequestsChapter 2- Rantaro Amami: “Hangman’s Gambit”Chapter 3- Ryoma Hoshi: "1000 Blows 2.0"Chapter 4- Hiyoko Saionji: “Dance Dance Execution”Chapter 5- Tsumugi Shirogane: "Cosplay Catwalk"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, very light though in chapter 2
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. Requests/Suggestions

Hello everyone! You can use this chapter to comment some ideas for unused or alternate executions and I will write them! I can't really think of any rules right now but if i do I shall write them below! Thank you!


	2. Rantaro Amami- "Hangman's Gambit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beep boop rip rantaro  
also spoilers for the mastermind of v3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to jrbbeto for the request!!

“Right again! The blackened who killed Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, is Rantaro Amami!”

“Heh, sorry everyone…” Rantaro scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Rantaro…” Kaede began, “Why?” She looked up at him with big, wet eyes.

Rantaro sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. “Truth is, Tsumugi was trying to kill me. I know how ridiculous that sounds to all of you but it’s the truth.”

“Seems a bit counterintuitive, doesn’t it? Though I suppose I could see the truth in that…” Korekiyo brought his palm to his chin, crooning his neck.

“But how did Tsumugi know about the secret room in the library?” Shuichi wondered aloud, tapping his chin in thought.

Rantaro looked down, studying the pattern on his shoes. “Beats me… But when she came at me with that shot put ball I knew I was in trouble. And before I knew it she was laying on the ground before me, dead.” 

“Rantaro…” Kaede said softly, tears streaming down her face. 

“Upupu…. Enough of this sentimental crap. I’m getting bored over here!” Monokuma yelled.

“Wait! You can’t!” Kaede begged.

“It;s okay, Kaede.” Rantaro tried calming her down, “You just keep doing what you’ve been doing and keep everyone alive, okay?” He gave her a soothing smile, and her heart softened at the sight.

Kaede wiped the tears from her eyes. “O-Okay…”

“Are we done here? Good! Because…” Monokuma stated, a wicked smile on his face.

“It’s… PUNISHMENT TIME!!!”

**GAME OVER**

**Rantaro has been found guilty.  
Time for the punishment!**

* * *

**Hangman’s Gambit  
Ultimate ??? Rantaro Amami’s Execution: Executed**

A chain clenched tightly around Rantaro’s neck, ripping his off the ground and pulling him up into the air. Kaede reached out in a desperate attempt to save him, and he reached back. Their eyes locked briefly, only for Rantaro to be pulled away to his imminent doom. His hands now instinctively grabbing at his neck, he flew through the air at a breakneck pace while the others below simply watched in horror

Rantaro was brought to another room, slowly being lowered down to the ground until he was on his feet again. Beneath his feet was a lavish red carpet, blanketing the large room he was in. In front of him was a podium with a small keyboard on it. Looking up, he saw an extremely large black curtain accompanying a stage. On the stage were white blocks in the shape of lines, seven short lines followed by a small space, then accompanied by nine more short lines. 

Then he looked directly above him. Immediately surrounding him was a gallows, the chain attached to his neck connecting with the top of the structure. Rantaro was quickly able to figure out the premise of the execution: he was to complete a game of hangman, with himself being offered up as the “hangman” if he did not figure out the puzzle. 

A set of bright lights that were suddenly turned on caught his attention and his gaze was directed upwards once more. In big, shining lights on the stage was the following question:

_ “Who is the mastermind?” _

Rantaro’s blood chilled at the thought. How was he supposed to know who the mastermind was? Surely, it couldn’t have been…

He wiped the thought away from his mind and focused on the scenario in front of him.

Bringing his hands towards the device in front of him, he tested it out by pressing the letter “E” on the keyboard. A huge “E” fell on the last line displayed on the stage. Satisfied with this result, Rantaro kept going.

Trying to use his knowledge of his classmates names, Rantaro racked his brain for the answer to the question displayed before him. Unfortunately for him, the adrenaline running through his veins had invaded his brain, muddling his thought process. He couldn’t think in a state like this. 

Not knowing how much time he had left, Rantaro forced himself to continue. He pressed the letter “S” on the keyboard and two more letters were added to the puzzle on the stage. This pattern continued for a while, with Rantaro pressing letters on the keyboard and letters being added to the puzzle in front of him. Whenever he pressed a letter that wasn’t a part of the puzzle, the device around his neck tightened and raised him slightly higher off the ground, his feet barely touching the ground now. 

The puzzle on the stage was almost complete now; Every space was filled in each for the first one. Rantaro could easily guess that it was the letter “T”, which would thus spell out “Tsumugi Shirogane”. However, just as he was about to press the letter “T” on the keyboard, the puzzle disappeared and was replaced with the words “Error 52”. 

The reality of the situation dawned upon him: There _ was _ no escape. This was just some sick game created to torture him with no happy end in sight. It was like the mastermind was taunting him from the grave.

Pulling him out of his thought process was the feeling of his feet being lifted off the ground and the cool metal against his throat being clenched tighter. Before he could register the feeling, he was raised into the air, his neck snapping instantly. His body hung limp and motionless, while the other students watched from right behind him. 

Kaede wanted to scream and cry, protest until her lungs burned, but it was no use. Rantaro was dead. And he wasn’t coming back.


	3. Ryoma Hoshi- "1000 Blows 2.0"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bye tennis boyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to chris for the suggestion!

“Wow, two in a row! You guys are on a willing streak! The blackened who killed Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, is Ryoma Hoshi!” Monokuma’s piercing voice announced.

“Looks like I lost this one…” Ryoma looked down, pulling his hat over his eyes. “Guess you’re wondering why, right?”

The remaining participants stared at him in silence, awaiting an explanation.

Ryoma sighed and looked up from his hat, staring directly at the others. “Kirumi was planning to kill me. As little a reason I have to live, I wasn't going to let her kill me. I saw that there was no way of talking her out of it so I had to do it first.” Ryoma clenched his fist, staring down at it. “I _ had _ to.”

The group paled upon hearing such intense words from the boy.

“So…” Ryoma began, “Let’s just get this over with, Monokuma. I’m ready.”

Various protests emerged from the group, but Ryoma drowned them all out. He heard Shuichi trying to reason with him, as well as Kaito threatening to attack Monokuma. All of it was blown way out of proportion.

“Hey. Don’t worry you guys… A killer like me deserves this. My only regret is that I’ll never see _ her _ again.”

“Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro… It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!!!”

**GAME OVER**

**Ryoma has been found guilty.  
Time for the punishment!**

* * *

**1000 Blows 2.0  
Ultimate Tennis Pro Ryoma Hoshi’s Execution: Executed**

Ryoma found himself standing on one side of a tennis court, completely unbound with free range of movement. Looking down at his left hand he noticed he was holding a tennis racket, presumably given to him by Monokuma. It was white and red with a blue stripe down the middle, matching his signature tennis racket that he used in all of his matches.

On the other side of the net was a ball-firing machine, pointed right at him. This was nothing unfamiliar to Ryoma as he had used these machines often while training for his matches. Surrounded by tennis-related items and holding his signature tennis racket, Ryoma might dare to say he felt a bit comfortable. Feelings of nostalgia came flooding back into him, memories of winning championships and training with his teammates swirled around in his mind. 

Ryoma’s relative peace of mind was interrupted by Monokuma’s shrill, piercing voice. 

“Ahem! Testing, testing!” Ryoma’s anxiety instantly resurfaced, his whole body stiffening at the sound of Monokuma’s voice. “Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro! I have an announcement for you! If you can manage to land a hit on each and every one of the tennis balls fired at you then you will be free to go. If not... Upupupu… Well, you can guess! See ya!”

Monokuma’s voice cut out and was replaced with the sound of the machine revving up. Ryoma gulped, a tinge of nervousness spreading throughout his consciousness. It had been a while since he had held a tennis racket, but he was confident enough in his skills to complete the task set in front of him.

The first tennis ball fired out of the machine, then another, and then another. Ryoma hit each of them effortlessly. Slowly picking up the pace, more and more tennis balls were fired at him. Despite the machine’s increasing speed, Ryoma managed to hit every single ball perfectly, hitting them with pinpoint accuracy onto the other side of the net.

The firing of the tennis balls increased exponentially, the balls being fired at a rapid pace and in different directions. Ryoma lunged to and fro in an attempt to hit every ball, but he found his body growing weaker and his movements growing slower. Each ball felt heavier and harder to hit as he felt lactic acid building up in his muscles, his arms and legs becoming fatigued. Nonetheless, he pushed forward, the adrenaline running through his veins overtaking him and overriding his physical inhibitions. 

The firing of the balls became more haphazard, firing above his head, brushing against his cheek, and firing in between his knees. Each tennis ball became increasingly dangerously close to striking his body, and Ryoma became more desperate to hit the tennis balls away from him. 

However, no amount of adrenaline running through his veins could have prepared him for a tennis ball smashing into his calf at lightning speed. Ryoma fell to the ground, propping himself up on one knee. In the few seconds he took the recollect himself, dozens of balls sped past him, which he was unable to hit. Ryoma’s heart was pounding in his head, his entire body and leg throbbing. 

Upon attempting to stand back up, another tennis ball cracked his left wrist, shattering the fragile bone. He grunted and immediately dropped the tennis racket and fell back down to his knees. Holding his wrist with his other hand, he tried to ignore the burning sensation of pain spreading throughout his wrist. Ryoma shifted the tennis racket to his right hand and stood up once more, breathing heavily. 

His entire body was shaking and he found it hard to grip the tennis racket in his right hand, but he refused to give up. Handling a tennis racket in his non-dominant hand wasn’t something he was used to, but he had done it on a few occasions during his training just for the sake of training all of his muscles. He began swinging the racket again, albeit slowly, attempting to hit the tennis balls being shot at him.

Missing more balls than he managed to hit, Ryoma came to the conclusion that his efforts were fruitless. He turned his back towards the machine in a last-ditch effort to protect himself from the blows. One last tennis ball, made completely out of metal, fired out of the machine. It slammed into Ryoma’s neck, cracking the muscle in half instantly. Ryoma’s now lifeless body fell to the floor, laying limp and helpless. Hundreds of tennis balls surrounded his body, a few still rolling along the floor of the tennis court. The machine finally turned off, leaving Ryoma to rest in silence.


	4. Hiyoko Saionji- “Dance Dance Execution”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bye hiyoko  
SQUISH SQUISH  
okay but in all seriousness, the premise of this one is that Hiyoko walked in on Mikan preparing to murder Ibuki, Mikan tried to convince Hiyoko to kill Ibuki but she killed Mikan instead. i hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the execution part is a bit short so i hope i made up for it with the longer intro! as always, feel free to comment suggestions <3
> 
> thanks to FreightTrainFrank for the prompt!

“Correct again! The blackened who killed Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, is Hiyoko Saionji!” Monokuma announced.

“Psh! Guess I got caught after all! And I did so much to hide the evidence and everything!” Hiyoko pouted childishly, crossing her arms. “Serves that bitch right for trying to drag me into her murder plans!”

“Murder plans…?” Hajime asked confusedly, “Hiyoko, what do you mean?”

“God, I have to explain everything to you guys! I’m only saying this once so listen up!” Hiyoko said, annoyance clear in her voice.

_ “H-Hiyoko?!”_

_“Huh, Mikan?” Hiyoko glanced at the rope in Mikan’s hands before settling her gaze on Ibuki’s unconscious body. “D-Don’t tell me you’re-”_

_“Oh, Hiyoko…” Mikan blushed, her nervous stutter vanishing, “You just had to come in at the wrong time, didn’t you?” she said sinisterly. _

_“You killed Ibuki?! How could you?!”_

_“Oh, don’t worry, she’s not dead yet! Just unconscious!” Mikan paused for a second, tapping her chin in thought. “Unless you want to do the deed?”_

_“O-Of course not! I could never!”_

_Mikan pulled out a knife with a flourish and walked up to Hiyoko._

_“If you don’t… I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you too.” _

“And then I killed her instead! I had to, or else Ibuki would be dead right now!” Hiyoko exclaimed.

“I-Ibuki… dead?” Ibuki could hardly manage to form coherent sentences at this point as all the memories as being knocked unconscious came flooding back into her mind.

Monokuma’s voice pierced through the murmurs of the group. “So are we done here? Cuz I’ve got an execution to get to here.” He placed one paw on his cheek in mock-thought.

“W-Wait! I don’t wanna die” Hiyoko cried, “P-Please! I’ll do anything!”

“Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer…”

“NOOOOOO!

“It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!!!”

**GAME OVER**

**Hiyoko has been found guilty.  
Time for the punishment!**

* * *

**Dance Dance Execution  
Ultimate Traditional Dancer Hiyoko Saionji’s Execution: Executed**

The curtains to a grand stage opened up, revealing Hiyoko standing as the sole performer. The rest of the class was seated in the audience amongst hundreds of other anonymous figures, watching Hiyoko’s about-to-be execution. Hiyoko stared back at her classmates, tears in her eyes. She went to run off the stage, prompting her to notice that he regular sandals have been replaced with a pair of bright red ones. As much as she tried to run, her feet wouldn’t let her, as she was locked in place.

Completely against her will and at the control of the mysterious sandals, Hiyoko began dancing in the traditional dances that she was so famous for. The accompanying music started playing in the background at a normal pace. Although she was confused, Hiyoko found herself able to relax and throw herself into the motions that she was so used to. That was, until she felt tomatoes being pelted at her from the large audience. 

The dancing began to get quicker and quicker and progressed into dances from different cultures and regions. Every time the music changed to a different song the tempo increased, and Hiyoko’s body was being pushed far past its limits. First up was russian squat dancing, then ballerina twirls, and a variety of other dances ending with the chicken dance, Monokuma clearly mocking her. 

Hiyoko became increasingly tired from all the dancing, but was unable to make her body stop. With a vicious snap, Hiyoko’s ankles broke right beneath her and she collapsed to the ground with a thud. Her feet were still moving due to the magic sandals, but the rest of her body remained still on the ground. Nearly dead from exhaustion, Hiyoko lay there, taking in labored breaths. 

A single red ant crawled up onto Hiyoko’s face and bit her on the tip of her nose. Hiyoko blinked in confusion, then heard a strange buzzing sound behind her. She turned her head to see a swarm of ants crawling towards her, looking on with a horrified look on her face. Too tired to try to even move or escape, Hiyoko became engulfed by a swarm of red ants, prompting horrific gasps from the audience.

The ants eventually crawled away from her body, revealing nothing but a pile of bones and a pair of red sandals, still dancing on their own.


	5. Tsumugi Shirogane- "Cosplay Catwalk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILING WARNING FOR THE WHOLE SERIES!!!!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Tsumugi's plan to frame Kaede for Rantaro's murder fails, and she is exposed as being the murderer and the mastermind in the first trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh yeah sorry I've been dead but I'm back now!! this chapter seems so doc since I haven't written in so long but here just. fukcin take it anyway I'm so sorry for my shit writing,,,  
also thank you to jrbbeto for the request!!

“Cooooorrect! The blackened who killed Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate _ Who Cares?_, as well as the mastermind, is Tsumugi Shirogane!!”

Tsumugi sighed audibly, looking down at the ground to avoid the stares of her fellow classmates. She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, then slowly lifted her gaze to meet the eyes of the rest of the class.

“Tsumugi… How could you?” Kaede spoke in a soft voice, eyes wide with shock. “The one who forced us all to participate in this killing game… is you?”

Tsumugi directed her eyes towards Kaede.

“I guess I underestimated you guys...” Tsumugi said disappointedly, “I guess it was just plain obvious that I was the culprit, wasn’t it?”

“Wait a minute…” Shuichi held his chin in thought, “There’s still something that doesn’t make sense. Why did you do it, Tsumugi?”

“Yeah, I was wondering that too!” Kaede chimed in, following Shuichi’s train of thought. “Did it have to do with the time limit?”

“Well, to tell you guys the truth… I was planning on using Kaede’s plan as a cover and hoping to have her get executed instead of me. But you guys just plain saw right through me.” Tsumugi’s face went pale with despair as she stared at the ground wistfully.

“I guess there are some things even the mastermind of this killing game can’t pull off…” Ryoma stated blankly, his back towards the rest of the group.

“Are we done with all this moping around? I have an execution to get to here!” Monokuma butt in, voice as shrill and piercing as ever.

“Yeah… just get it over with. Even if I die, Danganronpa will never end, so I don’t mind sacrificing my life for the sake of the greater good.” An unnerving passion had made its way onto Tsumugi’s face, painting her features with a sadistic glint.

“Well then…. Ahem! It’s PUNISHMENT TIME!!!”

**GAME OVER**

**Tsumugi has been found guilty.  
Time for the punishment!**

* * *

**Cosplay Catwalk  
Ultimate Cosplayer Tsumugi Shirogane’s Execution: Executed**

Tsumugi’s face couldn’t have looked any more nonchalant as a chain secured itself tightly around her neck, pulling her up into the air. Rather than trying to escape and clutch at her neck she resigned herself to her fate, her arms falling limp at her sides.

She was placed onto a long catwalk, bright lights shining on it from all directions. The expansive audience was filled with Monokuma’s, as well as the other participants of the killing game. Tsumugi could barely make out the faces of her classmates, the lights partially blinding her. She brought an arm up to her eyes to shield out some of the light, but her attention was quickly drawn to her immediate vicinity on the stage.

Several Monokuma’s surrounded her, all of them donning blonde wigs with long, spiky pigtails as well as Junko Enoshima’s signature outfit. The Monokuma’s made quick work of Tsumugi’s outfit, her face remaining blank throughout the whole process. They replaced her outfit with a white long sleeve shirt and a pink vest, as well as a burgundy short skirt. On her feet she wore tall black boots with red laces, and replacing her long blue hair was a wig of short blonde hair. The Monokuma’s had dressed her so that her top half resembled that of Kaede Akamatsu while her lower half resembled Junko Enoshima.

The effects of cospox were immediate: Tsumugi’s skin broke out into hives, giving it a pinkish hue. She began itching at her skin all over, but the only effect it had was to exacerbate the cospox that ravaged her body.

A very large and grand piano was dropped onto the stage right in front of Tsumugi. The Monokuma’s pushed her towards the piano, and she took this as a cue to sit down and begin playing. She gazed down at the piano keys, fluttering her fingers gracefully along the tops of the keys. Glancing slightly upwards, she noticed there was sheet music for “Der Flohwalzer” placed on the piano stand. 

Tsumugi’s thought process was interrupted by a loud crunching sound from behind her, and she whipped her head around to see the source of the noise. Behind her, albeit at a distance, was a compactor, similar to the one that crushed Junko Enoshima in the Ultimate Punishment.

Slowly, she began playing the song given to her, struggling to remember which keys were which notes. She had minor experience with playing the piano as a kid, but this song was clearly beyond her level of playing. Reluctantly, her fingers glided over the keys, successfully playing the beginning of the song at a leisurely pace. Unsure of which key to press for the next note, she ended up pressing a wrong key. The piano lurched backwards, dragging her closer to the compactor as well as her impending doom.

Realizing the true gravity of her situation, Tsumugi began desperately moving her fingers over the keys, struggling greatly to play the song successfully. Inevitably, her fingers struck the wrong keys several times, bringing her even closer to the compactor. Swirls of grey flooded her vision as she began to feel faint from the effects of the cospox, rendering her mediocre piano playing skills even more futile. 

Against the protests of her own mind, she drifted out of consciousness, her body falling on the piano in front of her, thus creating a discordant sound of keys being smashed. The piano, along with Tsumugi’s body, was positioned right underneath the compactor. Her body was crushed in one fell swoop, her flesh and organs being reduced to nothing but a liquid state, blood leaking out of the side of the compactor. Lifting itself up again, the compactor continued pressing up and down as if Tsumugi’s remains were never even there in the first place.


End file.
